looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasmanian Devil
The Tasmanian Devil, often referred to as "Taz," is one of the main characters of the Looney Tunes series. Origin Robert McKimson designed the character after the real-life Tasmanian devil, an animal native to Australia, and the Tennessee Top of American folklore; however, the only real resemblance between the real-life marsupial and Robert's beast is their ravenous appetite. In fact, it is this appetite that serves as Tasmanian's main characteristic. The Devil devours everything in sight, including boulders, trees, shrubs, and hills, all the while whirling about like a miniature cyclone that sounds like a dozen motors all whirring in unison. Tasmanian also harbors a special craving for rabbit. Hunger It is this hunger that serves as the impetus for McKimson's Devil May Hare ''(first released on June 19, 1954). The Devil stalks Bugs Bunny, but due to his dim wits and inability to frame complete sentences, he serves as little more than a nuisance. Bugs eventually gets rid of him in the most logical way possible – matching him up with an equally insatiable female Devil. The character's speech, peppered with growls, screeches, and raspberries, is provided by Mel Blanc and now provided by Jim Cummings, who is most famous for doing Winnie the Pooh and Tigger in the Disney cartoons. Retirement Producer Edward Selzer, head of the Warner Bros. animation studio, ordered Robert to retire the character since it was "too obnoxious." After a time with no new Devil shorts, Jack Warner asked what had happened. He then saved the Devil's career when he told Eddy that he had received "boxes and boxes" of letters from people who liked the character. Personality As the youngest of the Looney Tunes, Tasmanian is generally portrayed as a dim-witted teenager-type with a notoroiusly short temper and has little patience. He will eat anything and everything, with an appetite that seems to know no bounds. Tasmanian is best known for his speech consisting mostly of grunts, growls, rasps, and his ability to spin and bite through just about anything. Popularity Robert would go on to direct four more Tasmanian Devil cartoons, beginning with "Bedeviled Rabbit" on April 13, 1957. The she-devil returns in this cartoon, now as Mrs. Tasmanian Devil, but she still proves to be the character's weakness when Bugs uses a sexy female devil costume to deliver a bear trap to the ever-hungry brute. Robert would also pair the Devi l wit h Daffy Duck in "Ducking the Devil" (August 17, 1957), before pitting the character against Bugs once again in "Bill of Hare" (June 9, 1962) and "Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare" (March 28, 1964). After Warner Bros. closed its animation studio in 1964, the Tasmanian Devil would remain a nostalgic favorite for many fans. In the late 1980s and early 1990s, Warner Bros. Legacy This late-blossoming popularity would pay off for Taz in Warner Brothers television animation. For example, his miniature understudy, Dizzy Devil, was introduced as a recurring character in the A.B.C. Television series, ''Tiny Toon Adventures (first released on January 3rd, 1990). On September 7th, 1991, Taz got his own show, Taz-Mania, set in the typical native island of his species, in 1950s-era animated household. Taz now had a sister, a rambunctious little brother, a June Cleaver-esque mother, and a decidedly nonchalant father. An infant version of Taz is one of the regulars of Baby Looney Tunes series, voiced by Tom Kenny, first released on September 11th, 2001. Trivia *The Tasmanian Devil made a cameo appearance in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, it shows Scooby drinking a blue potion and it turned him into the Tasmanian Devil. Filmography *''Devil May Hare'' (June 19th, 1954) *''Bedevilled Rabbit'' (April 13th, 1957) *''Ducking The Devil'' (August 17th, 1957) *''Bill Of Hare'' (June 9th, 1962) *''Dr. Devil & Mr. Hare'' (March 28th, 1964) *''Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales'' *''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' (1983) *''Taz-Mania,'' voiced by Jim Cummings *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' (2003), voiced by Brendan Fraser *''Space Jam'' (1996), voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006), voiced by Jim Cummings *''The Looney Tunes Show,'' voiced by Jim Cummings *''Baby Looney Tunes,'' voiced by Ian James Cortlet Voice-Actors *Dee Bradley Baker: Space Jam *Mel Blanc: 1954 - 1987 *Jim Cummings: 1990 - present *Brendan Fraser: Looney Tunes: Back In Action *Ian James Corlett: Baby Looney Tunes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Characters created by Robert McKimson Category:Tasmanian devils Category:Males Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Space Jam characters Category:Heroes Category:Looney Tunes characters